


HNY and HBD Rukawa Kaede

by drivegen



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivegen/pseuds/drivegen
Summary: เป็นฟิคแฮปปี้นิวเยียร์กับแฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์ให้น้องรุคาว่าผู้น่ารักและเติบโตมาอย่างดีของทุกคน（πーπ）เขียนไว้เมื่อวันที่ 01/01/2021
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Kudos: 1





	HNY and HBD Rukawa Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นฟิคแฮปปี้นิวเยียร์กับแฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์ให้น้องรุคาว่าผู้น่ารักและเติบโตมาอย่างดีของทุกคน（πーπ）  
> เขียนไว้เมื่อวันที่ 01/01/2021

ท้องฟ้ายามราตรีถูกแต่งแต้มด้วยสีสันจากพลุหลายสิบลูกตามจุดเฉลิมฉลองต่าง ๆ เสี้ยวหน้าของรุคาว่าที่แหงนขึ้นถูกอาบไล้ด้วยประกายแสง ดวงตาสีฟ้าเหม่อลอยออกไปนอกหน้าต่างเนิ่นนานราวกับต้องมนต์สะกด จนกระทั่งเสียงเปิดประตูจากด้านหลังดังขึ้น พร้อมร่างกายสูงใหญ่ราวหกฟุตเศษเดินเข้ามาพร้อมโกโก้ร้อนที่ส่งกลิ่นหอมอบอวลชวนให้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายและอบอุ่นอย่างน่าประหลาด เขารับมันเอาไว้ เอ่ยขอบคุณเสียงเบา เป่าลมออกมาหวังให้เครื่องดื่มในมืออยู่ในอุณหภูมิที่พอเหมาะก่อนจะยกขึ้นจิบทีละนิด เสียงระเบิดดังก้องไปทั่วบริเวณ แสงสีแดงสว่างวาบทั่วท้องฟ้า เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่รุคาว่าเขยิบเข้ามาพิงไหล่เขาเอาไว้ เรือนผมสีเข้มคลอเคลียอยู่ข้างลำคอจนเซนโดแอบรู้สึกจั๊กจี้  
  
  
“สวัสดีปีใหม่นะ” น้ำเสียงอบอุ่นเอ่ยกระซิบข้างใบหู ปลายจมูกขยับเข้าซุกไซร้ผิวแก้มเนียน ก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากลงที่เดียวกัน คนอายุน้อยกว่าส่งเสียงงึมงำฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ เซนโดคลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ชอบให้ทำตัวรุ่มร่ามใส่จึงค่อย ๆ ผละออก แต่เหมือนครั้งนี้เขาจะคิดผิดเพราะไม่นานศีรษะนั้นกลับเคลื่อนเข้ามาซบแผ่นอกเขาแทนโดยไม่ละสายตาไปจากบรรยากาศภายนอกเลยแม้แต่นิด  
  
  
“อือ สวัสดีปีใหม่” เจ้าเด็กตอบ เครื่องดื่มในแก้วเซรามิคลายจิ้งจอกเหือดหายลงลำคอไปจนหมดสิ้น เซนโดเอียงคอมองคราบสีน้ำตาลตามกรอบปากอีกฝ่ายนิ่งงัน ก่อนตัดสินใจใช้ปลายนิ้วเย็นเฉียบแตะที่แก้มขึ้นสีระเรื่อของอีกคนแทนการเรียกชื่อ “มีอะไร?” รุคาว่าถามเสียงเบา ผละออกจากแผ่นอกใต้เสื้อสเวตเตอร์ตัวนุ่มเล็กน้อย  
  
  
ริมฝีปากบางถูกสัมผัสแผ่วเบา นิ้วโป้งของเซนโดบรรจงเช็ดคราบพวกนั้นออกอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง ดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นเป็นประกายทุกครั้งยามจับจ้องทุกการกระทำของเซนโด ไล่ตั้งแต่ปลายนิ้วที่ขยับเคลื่อนคลึงริมฝีปากล่าง เลยเถิดไปจนถึงการบุกรุกเข้ามาในโพรงปากอย่างอุกอาจ รุคาว่าออกแรงกัดนิ้วซุกซนนั้นเอาไว้ ไม่แรงถึงขนาดได้เลือด เซนโดว่าพฤติกรรมดังกล่าวดูเหมือนลูกแมวตัวจ้อยที่กำลังอยู่ในวัยคันเขี้ยวเสียมากกว่า ใบหน้านั้นเอียงมองเขาอย่างหยอกเย้า  
  
  
“อยากมีเซ็กส์ข้ามปีเหรอ?” ไม่ว่าเปล่า รุคาว่าคว้าข้อมือเขาเอาไว้ คลายกำมือออกแล้วแนบแก้มลงถูไถไปมา แก้มนวลอิ่มน้ำชวนให้รู้สึกดีไม่หยอกตอนได้สัมผัส เซนโดหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเล็กน้อย  
  
  
“ให้ตายเถอะ นายทำให้ฉันประหลาดใจอยู่เรื่อยเลย” คนขี้แกล้งส่งเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบบ่ายเบี่ยงประเด็นของอีกฝ่าย ใบหน้าของเอซทีมเรียวนันขึ้นสีระเรื่อไม่รู้เพราะแสงจากพลุหรือเพราะความเขินอายกันแน่  
  
  
“แค่ตอบว่า ใช่ หรือ ไม่ใช่ เซนโด” รุคาว่ากระซิบเสียงแหบพร่า ริมฝีปากหยุ่นทาบทับลงบนฝ่ามือหยาบกร้านจากการฝึกซ้อมซ้ำ ๆ  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่”  
  
  
คล้ายเหมือนเห็นหางกับหูคู่นั้นลู่ลงอย่างน่าสงสาร  
  
  
“ตอนนี้เที่ยงคืนห้านาทีแล้ว” เซนโดเว้นจังหวะพูดไปชั่วขณะ ยื่นมือออกไปขยี้เรือนผมนุ่มด้วยความเอ็นดู เมื่อเห็นใบหน้านั้นงอง้ำคล้ายไม่เข้าใจ “สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะคาเอเดะ”  
  
  
นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อยเหมือนเพิ่งนึกออกว่านอกจากเทศกาลวันปีใหม่แล้วมันยังตรงกับวันเกิดของตนอีกด้วย เขาพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก ส่งเสียงอือเป็นการตอบรับ  
  
  
“ขอบคุณที่เติบโตมาอย่างดีและเกิดมาเจอกันนะครับคนเก่ง” ใบหน้าของเซนโดโน้มเข้ามาใกล้ ริมฝีปากของเขาประทับจุมพิตที่หน้าผากอย่างแผ่วเบา ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงมาหยุดที่อวัยวะเดียวกัน รุคาว่าหลับตาพริ้ม ซึมซับรสสัมผัสจากเรียวลิ้นอีกฝ่าย รสชาติของโกโก้เมื่อก่อนหน้าคละคลุ้งไปทั่วโพรงปาก เข้มข้นและนุ่มนวล  
  
  
ชั่วขณะหนึ่งรุคาว่ารู้สึกเหมือนอยู่ในฝันอันเป็นนิรันดร

-


End file.
